


not all is forever, but i hope we are

by hannahboke



Series: Heart On Fire [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Making Tags Is Hard, Romance, gonna put more tags as i write, i make stuff up as i write lol, literally everyone is gay, tags are spoilers :(, the world is burning down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahboke/pseuds/hannahboke
Summary: After learning that the world will soon be up in flames, Akaashi Keiji wants to do everything he can before the world disintegrates.A-and that also includes figuring out his feelings for Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Heart On Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. the day before chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was listening to “As The World Caves In” By Matt Maltese and I thought, “Hey! what if i made a fanfiction with the same idea as the song, and make it bokuaka?” 
> 
> aaand that’s why this was made. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction/exposition :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making this fic while i think of more ideas for the dreamnotfound fic so i’m gonna be writing this when i’m not writing that bc sometimes i need a break from writing that ff

Akaashi’s phone rang during class. His professor looked at him and excused him to go answer his call. Akaashi grabbed his phone and went out the door and stayed near his classroom. He looked at the number who called him. It was his mother. He answered the call and put his phone up to his ear.

“Mom?” He asked.

“Keiji. Come home. I need to tell you something very important.”

Akaashi was worried. “Did I get a bad grade?” He asked his mother.

“No. I need you to come home now. I’m pretty sure your classmates and teachers will too.” His mom answered. 

He peeked in his classroom to find everyone also getting calls. His professor was on her computer, reading a school email. Suddenly, the dismissal bell went off, which was weird since it was only his 4th period, when he had 8. A few minutes later, the hallways were packed with people leaving the classroom, with a few worried faces mixed in. He tried to find his best friend(?), Bokuto Koutarou, who was a year older than him. They usually met near the volleyball gym, but today Bokuto sent him a text that he was going to be at his car and that he could drop him off at his house. When Akaashi saw that text, he blushed but then he hid it as soon as his other friends, Kenma and Hinata walked up to him. Kenma leaned over him to take a peek at his phone. 

“Hmmm? Who are you texting, Keiji? You seemed happy.” Kenma asked. 

“Nobody!” Akaashi quickly said. 

“Oh oh oh! The contact name is an owl emoji, so it must be Bokuto!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“You’re so short, I can’t even see you looking at my phone!” Akaashi teased him.  
Hinata pouted. 

“Anyways, I need to head home quickly. My mother said she needed me.” Akaashi said.

Hinata and Kenma nodded.  
“Our mothers told us that too..” Hinata said. 

“Anyways, bye Keiji. Text me the quiz answers tonight.” Kenma said. Hinata waved. 

“Bye guys!”

As Akaashi made it to the senior parking lot, he felt a lot of eyes on him as he met up with Bokuto. You see, Bokuto was popular. He had the looks, the personality, the smarts (not really) and the strength. He was basically perfect, but everyone has their flaws. Akaashi was the only one who knew the real Bokuto. Bokuto declared him his best friend, and Akaashi proudly held onto that title for 2 years of his life. 

They usually walk home together, but Bokuto didn’t feel like walking today so he brought his car. Whenever Bokuto drove him, he always sat in the front seat. 

Today, he was in the backseat, with Bokuto. 

and Akaashi couldn’t stop blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get hyped for the next chapter because it’s gonna be interesting


	2. the day we all found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t have an editor so i apologize for any mistakes made!

Before they had went into Bokuto’s car, he told Akaashi that Konoha would be driving. 

“Konoha’s getting a car soon, so he wanted to practice.” Bokuto had told him.   
Konoha was also a third year. Akaashi only knew him because Konoha was in the volleyball club with him, Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo (Kenma’s boyfriend), Hinata, and Kageyama. (Hinata’s boyfriend)

What he didn’t tell him was that shotgun and one of the seats in the back would have stuff on it, which meant Akaashi had to sit next to Bokuto.   
A year ago, Akaashi wouldn’t have minded if he sat next to Bokuto, but recently Akaashi had been noticing things that he hadn’t before. 

The gloss of Bokuto’s lips, Bokuto’s piercing muscles, his beautiful hair, his-

“I need to stop!” Akaashi told himself. He tried to push away his thoughts of Bokuto, but it was pretty hard considering Bokuto was staring at him.

“Bokuto? Do you need anything?” Akaashi asked, turning in his direction.   
It seemed like he got Bokuto out of a trance at the sound of Akaashi speaking to him because he jumped.   
“N-no!” He responded. 

“Hm.” Akaashi said. He didn’t think much of it and he went on his phone. 

“Alright Akaashi, we’re at your house.” Konoha said, looking at him. 

“Thank you, Konoha. See you both tomorrow.” He said. 

“Bye ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto smiled at him while Konoha just nodded. 

Right before Konoha closed the car door, he heard him say something to Bokuto. 

“Bokuto, I need to ask you something about Akaashi.”

As soon as Akaashi knocked on his house door, his mother pulled him in and close the door.

“Watch the news on the TV.” His mother instructed him. 

As he walked into the living room, the TV was on and tissues were everywhere. He looked at the news on the TV. It was a famous news station that has access to all the factual information first. They also repeat the same news in case any viewers tune in late. The news reporters were all crying and the one that recovered first said five words. She might’ve said more, but Akaashi couldn’t hear her through the sound of him and his mother’s sobs. He knew that this news station never lied and the way that everyone had acted today just made Akaashi believe what she said and he bawled harder.

“We’re all going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so bad at writing long chapters and i wanted to post this as soon as i could <3


	3. bokuto’s birthday pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s bokuto’s birthday today and he’s acting a bit different than usual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of rushed this chapter because it was bokuto’s birthday today so i might double upload!

The next day was the last day of school. 

Akaashi had gotten a text from Bokuto that he was gonna pick him up.   
His cheeks heated up at the thought of sharing another car ride with Bokuto. 

It would also be a great chance to give him the gift Akaashi had chosen.  
It was Bokuto’s birthday today and from yesterday’s news, Akaashi doubted he would have his normal optimism. Akaashi loved seeing his bright smile and golden yellow eyes gleam at him when he does something for Bokuto. Last year on his birthday, his eyes shimmered at him and that was what drove Akaashi to be his best ‘friend.’ 

The doorbell rung a few minutes later.   
Akaashi opened the door to reveal.. Kuroo?

“Kuroo? What are you doing here? I thought Bokuto-san was going to pick me up.” Akaashi felt disappointed. 

“About that.. I can’t leave you two alone together today.” 

Akaashi gave him a concerned look, while in reality he was pushing away an angry face. 

“What’s wrong with Bokuto-san? It’s his birthday today, and I don’t want him to feel anything negative.” 

“I don’t think you should see him in whatever state he’s in right now.” 

At this point, Akaashi was infuriated. “You, of all people should know I can fix anything with Bokuto. I always resolve your antics!” He pushed Kuroo out of the way and headed towards his driveway, where Bokuto’s black car was parked. 

He heard a faint “Wait, Akaashi-san!” from behind him but he ignored him. Bokuto did not deserve to feel whatever he’s feeling right now, especially on his birthday. 

Akaashi walked towards the car and looked in the window. He saw.. What? This wasn’t right. Bokuto was crying. 

“Bokuto-san?” As he said his name, he jumped, dried his tears, and got out of the car. 

“A-Akaashi!” He said. “What did Kuroo do to you?”

“Nothing, that’s not important. What is important is that you were crying.” 

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were, Bokuto-san. What’s wrong? You know I can solve anything.” 

He sighed. “I was just thinking about the news from yesterday. You know what I’m talking about, right?” 

Akaashi nodded. “It’s alright, don’t think about it too much or else that’s all you will be thinking about.” Akaashi wished he told that to himself too.  
Yesterday, he didn’t get a wink of sleep from thinking about why everyone was going to die, when was everyone going to die, and what he should do with his life. The news station or in-fact, nobody has released infromation about when or how everyone was going to die, but it was speculated that information would be given at schools, news stations, and NASA themselves today. 

“Thank you, Akaashi. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He felt arms wrapping around his waist as he felt Bokuto’s head on his shoulders. He couldn’t suppress the amount of blush growing on his face until Kuroo separated them. 

“Alright lovebirds! You can stop now, we’re going to be late for class.” He had said. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and Akaashi tried not to look at any of them. 

“What is Kuroo-san doing here?” Akaashi asked Bokuto while he was driving them to school. 

“Arguments with Kenma, I suppose.” He had answered. 

“Arguments with Kenma? Kenma-san would’ve contacted me then.” Akaashi said. He turned to Kuroo. “What’s going on?” 

Kuroo hesitated before telling him that he has a huge surprise for Kenma. 

“I’m sure Kenma would love that, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi told him. He leaned in his ears and whispered, “But more importantly, why did you keep me away from Bokuto? You know I would care for him.” 

Kuroo shook his head. “He wouldn’t want me to tell you. Sorry, Akaashi.”

Akaashi wasn’t satisfied, but he knew he wasn’t as close to Bokuto as Kuroo was, so he just said that it was alright.

Akaashi was too focused on figuring out what happened to Bokuto that he forgot to give him his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u sm for all the appreciation and kudos! it gives me motivation to continue this story and to focus more on this than the other one i’m writing


	4. bokuto’s birthday pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s bokuto’s birthday, and akaashi may or may not want a piece of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday bokuto!

His professor walked into the classroom in shambles. We were all seated, eager to hear what had destroyed our teacher.

“Good morning. Today will be different than normal, since your only class for today is 4th period.”

She sighed and began saying more.

“As you all know, or should know from yesterday’s news is that apparently, we will all perish. Do not fear, as we have about three months till that event. As of what will cause our extinction, it is private information only given to NASA, but they made exceptions for schools and news anchors.”

Akaashi heard her voice crack as she explained what was to come.

“A meteor with the same potential as the Big Bang that wiped out the the dinosaurs is making it’s way towards the earth, picking up speed and debris now and then. It is speculated to be weighed at 45 kg and will cause major damage. We have about three months time until it makes it’s way towards earth, but for now just enjoy life to the fullest.” 

Then the dismissal bell rang and Akaashi met up with Hinata and Kenma.

“Hello, Hinata-san and Kenma-san.” He greeted them.

“Hi Akaashi-san! Do we have volleyball club today?” Hinata asked him. 

Akaashi shook his head. “Bokuto-san hasn’t informed me?” He guessed. 

“It’s Koutarou’s birthday today and he’s the captain. We’ll probably have one.” Kenma said, not looking up from his phone. 

Akaashi noticed Kenma texting someone, and remembered what happened yesterday. “Oh, Kenma-san. Who’re you texting?” He asked him.

He made his signature disgusted face. “Kuroo. He just told me he had a surprise for me. Wish me luck..”   
Akaashi remembered what Kuroo had told him. 

“Good luck, Kenma-san.”

The three of them walked to the volleyball gym where they were stopped by Kuroo. 

“Tetsurou?” Kenma asked him as Kuroo took his arm and led him behind the school. 

Hinata and Akaashi looked at each other. “Should we rescue him?” Hinata asked.   
“No, it would ruin the surprise.” 

“The surprise?”

Akaashi leaned in Hinata’s ear and told him what Kuroo was going to do for Kenma.

“AAH! That’s so cute! I wish Kageyama would do that for me!” 

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!” Bokuto said, walking towards them with Konoha on his trail. Akaashi realized he had forgotten to give Bokuto his present.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” “Hi Bokuto happy birthday! Do you know where Kageyama is?” Hinata asked him.

Bokuto shook his head. Hinata had a disappointed look, but followed him as they led the two to the gym.

It was decorated with owl decorations and a huge banner that read, ‘Happy Birthday Bokuto!’ Akaashi didn’t expect people that were not in the volleyball club being there, but there they were there. Akaashi assumed them to be Bokuto’s classmates and other friends. 

“Happy birthday Bokuto!” They shouted as he entered the gym.   
“This is a great chance to give him your present.” Akaashi’s conscience told him. 

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he handed him a sleek horned owl plush. 

Bokuto stared at him, cheeks flushed. “T-Thank you so much, Keiji!” He said as he hugged the plush. “I love it!” Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how nice those lips that spoke those words would feel on his- “Thank you Bokuto-san.” He said, trying to push away his ever growing blush on his face. 

The rest of the day was a blur. They had a good celebration and it almost made Akaashi forget about the impending doom waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the advertisement, but vote #POG2020 :D


	5. akaashi’s family backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is sensitive about the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m probably going to start updating this more! i finally have motivation, pogchamp!!! also this story will probably have a lot of chapters because im bad at writing a lot in one chapter :)

Akaashi had went to sleep late last night. His thoughts were populated by Bokuto’s iconic smile that made him swoo- “AGHHH!” Akaashi shook his head. “What am I thinking about??” He asked himself. “There’s no way I like Bokuto-san.” In a few moments, his stomach growled and Akaashi got up from his room, took his phone, and went to the kitchen. 

While he was washing his face, he got a call from Hinata. He finished washing his face and picked up the phone. 

“Hello, Hinata-kun?”

“Hi Akaashi! Me, Kageyama, and Kenma are going to hang out and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?” 

“Sure but me and Kenma are just going to be third wheels, why are you inviting us?”

“Aahhhh Akaashi I don’t wanna say I’m embarrassed!!” 

“It’s fine if you don’t, I just wanted to know.” 

“Nono it’s okay! It’s just that me and Kageyama have only been together for a week and I’m scared of making the wrong decisions!”

“The last time I went to your house, which was about a month ago, you two were cuddling in the same bed and you were wearing his hoodie. You’ll be fine.” 

“Easy for you to say! One moment we’re cuddling, the next we are ready to kill each other!” 

“Yet you decided to get together. Don’t be nervous, Hinata-kun.”

“You’re an expert at these things. No wonder you have Bokuto-san snug around your finger!”

“W-what?”

“Oh, should I not have said that? Sorry Akaashi-san! I can’t help it when I see you two together every second!” 

“Anyways, when should I come?”

“Hmmm, around 5pm?”

“Alright, see you Hinata-kun.”

“Bye Akaashi! Remember to drop the honorifics!” 

A few moments after Hinata ended the call, Akaashi ate breakfast. He turned on the TV to be met by the news. 

‘Preparations For the End’ A title that was across the screen. There were two news reporters, one a woman and one a male. 

“Since the end is basically unavoidable, we recommend that you do everything you want to before it comes.” The woman spoke. The man nodded his head. 

“A good way to spend the time is to tell your loved ones how much you love them-“

Akaashi turned off the TV. Akaashi had no loved ones and was sensitive to the topic. His only ‘family’ was his dad’s other wife. 

You see, when Akaashi was 4, he had a full on functional family, one with siblings too, but one day his mother found out that his father was cheating on her. (with said other wife) And she left, taking the children with her. A few years later, his father and his wife had children. His wife started shit talking my mother which lead to her suicide. It turns out that my father still missed her and apparently “Couldn’t live without her.” (even though he cheated) and killed himself. That left his wife alone with their kids, but what about us? When my father died, we found out that in his will, he wanted his wife to take care of us too. So, they had two children and me and my siblings were three. If you give five children to one, unresponsible, partying, dishonest, lying, manipulative woman-turned alcoholic, what do you think would happen?  
Yeah, so the amount of children she had went from five to two in the accident.   
Akaashi didn’t remember his siblings due to the accident but the one he was left with was Fye (Fiye).

Fye was one of the siblings he originally had before everything fell apart. She was honestly one of the best people Akaashi had ever met. She was kind, friendly, funny, everything you’d want in a person. Akaashi could admit that he was a bit jealous of her. He was 7 at the time of the accident and she was 6. After the accident, something changed in Fye. She started talking different, but deep inside she was still the same person. This caused some discrimination between our ‘family’ and later when Fye came out to our ‘mother,’ she had enough. She kicked her out and Akaashi doesn’t know where she are now, and if she is even alive. He misses her and thinks about her every once in a while.   
After hearing about the ‘End’ (which people were now calling it) his mother started to actually care for him, which scared Akaashi because whenever she did that, it always led to her using him. 

Akaashi yawned. He went upstairs to his room and took a nap, wanting to forget the loved one situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanted to know what fye came out as, she came out as pan and a trans woman (she came out when she was 7, and if you say that children at that age are too young to decide their sexuality and gender, get out!!! i knew i was a questioning bi at age 9 and a pan at age 11!)
> 
> if ur wondering about the accident, all will be known in more chapters ;)
> 
> ty sm for reading <3


End file.
